Even the Devil has a heart
by Bryanven0m
Summary: On a mission, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata encounter a blindfolded boy and his companion. What secrets will they reveal? What secrets will they hide? And will one of them finally open his eyes? (I don't own Naruto. Pairings possible but not guaranteed. Enjoy!)
1. Meeting the Hokage

_**Sinon's POV**_

The memory...Still fresh in my mind. Their charred remains still spoke to me… "Sinon, Why didn't you do anything?" My brother's body as they killed him...limp and scarred. That was all 15 years ago...and the wounds still remain. Still fresh and still bleeding, eating away at my very psyche.

One day, I met a strange boy during my travels. A boy that wore a black blindfold with the kanji for "Eyes of the blind devil" written on them. "Hey….Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me through the blindfold, following the sound of my voice. "I'm not answering you...until you answer me. Who are you and why are you wandering out here?" The boy asked.

"Sinon Uchihara. The last remaining member of Uchihara clan. Village now a pile of ashes thanks to the Akatsuki," I said, the mental scars being forced to replay in my mind.

 _ **Shoko's POV**_

The screams were gone. I couldn't hear them any longer. I could still smell the smoke from some of the burnt homes that were still standing. Everything was gone. My friends, my family, my village, everything. Everything I knew was taken from me. All because of the Demon Eyes. Those damn Demon Eyes! They can't just leave me alone. The Demon Eyes have been in the Yūgure clan for generations, and they certainly weren't ending with mine.

Unlike my parents, I have never been able to conceal my Demon Eyes, so when I turned 5 years old. My parents put a blindfold on me and told me to never take it off, no matter what. So I never did. Never really needed to. Overtime, as I began relying on my other senses, they became stronger than ever possible. I could hear shallow breathing from miles away. I could smell food from a mile away. I could do all these things, but yet, after all, I just wanted to open my eyes and see.

As of right now, I was speaking to a young man named Sinon Uchihara. He seemed to be a broken man, chained down by grief. I almost did tell him my name, but I felt suspicious, so I threw a smoke bomb and fled until I was back at the ruins of the Village Hidden in Shadows. I began to rest, but only for a short while.

I heard rustling. Someone was nearby. I hid in a tree. The footsteps were in sets of 4. 4 left footsteps, 4 right footsteps. They were light footsteps, but I could still hear them loud and clear. They were heading towards what was left of my village. They stopped. I heard a gasp. Someone was obviously shocked at the destruction.

"We're too late?" asked a voice. The voice was high, so I assumed that the voice was female.

"There might be some evidence that we can find. Hinata, Naruto, look around and find something we can consider evidence. Sakura, look for survivors" said a second voice. The voice was a baritone, so I assumed it belonged to an adult male, age is approximately mid to late 20s.

"But, Kakashi-Sensai, what if we don't find anything or anyone?" asked the second male voice. I assumed that voice belonged to the one called Naruto.

"Oh you are so dumb Naruto!" Yelled a different female voice. I assumed this voice belonged to the one called Sakura.

"Hey, I was just asking a question!" Yelled Naruto.

I heard some more rustling. There was someone coming. And they couldn't hear it over their stupid argument. At least not until a kunai was thrown at them. I heard some cloth rip, but I didn't hear a yell of pain. No one was hurt. I heard some feet landing on the ground. Someone else was here.

"Ah! Who are you?!" Yelled Naruto.

"That's none of your concern, Nine Tailed Fox!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice. I heard multiple fighting noises, then a slash and a yell of pain. Then I heard laughter from the unfamiliar voice. He then spoke again.

"You're weaker than I anticipated, boy." said the unfamiliar voice. "Maybe I should just kill you right now!"

I heard the whooshing sound of Shurikens being thrown, and at that moment, I threw my multiple kunai. The kunai managed to throw the shurikens off course.

"What? What was that?!" Yelled the unfamiliar voice.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill anyone without giving me answers," I said as I landed down.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked the unfamiliar voice, which became more familiar now that I was closer to it.

"I am the last survivor of the Village Hidden in Shadows and the last of the Yūgure clan"

"Oh, so you're one of the Devils. I'll enjoy killing you." He yelled and charged at me. I simply dodged and kicked him in the ribs. I then proceeded to punch him in the face. He was angry for sure. "Why won't you die?!"

"Because I'm not letting you kill me." I then threw one of my kunai at him. Based on the gurgling noise that he was making, I'm pretty sure I hit his throat. I heard him collapse onto the ground, and I couldn't hear his heartbeat. The one called Naruto ran up to me and shook my hand.

"Hey, that was awesome! You took him down blindfolded! How did you do that?!"

"Years of adjustment" I replied.

"Greetings" said the one called Kakashi. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to escort you to the Hidden Leaf Village so Lady Hokage can question you."

I thought about it for a minute, then shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

"AWESOME!" Yelled Naruto. "THAT WAY YOU CAN TEACH ME YOUR AWESOME MOVES!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Yelled Sakura. "You're so annoying."

"Well, shall we get moving then?" I asked.

Kakashi and the others began walking, and I followed. After approximately 2.38 miles (3.83 kilometers) I stopped. After 3 footsteps, they stopped as well.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kakashi. I smiled lightly.

"You can come out now. I know you're hiding in those bushes."

 _ **Sinon's POV**_

How did that boy know where I was hiding? He's blindfolded. That should've inhibited his tracking skills, if not shutting them down completely. After a moment's hesitation, I walked out of the bushes.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. The blindfolded boy simply chuckled.

"Well, you aren't exactly light on your feet, now are you?" He said. I got angry and my Sharingan Eye appeared. The boy looked at me, well, I don't know about looked, he was blindfolded, but he apparently knew where my eyes were.

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Kakashi," said the boy. "I would like this young man to accompany us on the journey to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Well...okay, I don't see why not" said the white haired ninja. He then continued walking and I followed the boy to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"By the way, you never told me your name" I said.

"Shoko Yūgure." Was all he said when we finally arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village. Once we arrived we were escorted to the Hokage's office. Well, I was escorted. The blind boy was walking around as if he lived there for years. Once we entered the office we were greeted by a blonde woman sitting in a desk.

"Kakashi, what's the report on your mission?" asked the woman.

"Lady Hokage, by the time we arrived, the Village Hidden in Shadows was destroyed. Shortly after that, we were attacked by a mysterious ninja, and as luck would have it, one survivor was there and managed to help us."

"And is that the attacker?" asked the Hokage, directing her eyes towards me. I was just about to attack when Shoko intervened.

"Of course not" he said. "I asked if he could accompany us and he accepted. I am Shoko Yūgure. This is Sinon Uchihara."

"Lady Hokage," I said with a bow.

"Well, greetings to you both. I am Tsunade. The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"It is an absolute pleasure" said Shoko. I raised an eyebrow. How can that guy be so friendly and social towards people?

"Well, as much as I would love to question the both of you at this time, I'm very busy."

"I noticed" I said. How can you not notice when there was piles and piles of paperwork all over the office?!

"Well, you both can stay at one of the hotels for the night until I question you, then it will be up to you if you wish to be a permanent resident."

"Wouldn't that just add to the piles of paperwork?" asked Shoko. How did he know about the paperwork?! I mean, it was everywhere, but not even a blind guy with possibly enhanced senses should be able to notice.

"Yes, but the people come first." Said Tsunade

"I couldn't agree more Lady Hokage." Shoko said before leaving the office, leaving a speechless me, and a super surprised Naruto in his wake.


	2. The Demon Eyes

_**Naruto POV**_

"What! Who are you, and how do you know Grandma?!" I asked. The tall one looked down at me (literally) and Kurama knew there was something wrong.

"How about you calm down then we'll tell you who we are, okay?" He said with a tone of anger that could rival Sasuke (When he does get mad) "Okay. I'm Sinon Uchihara-"

"UCHIHARA?!" I cut him off in surprise. His eyes flashed red and flames danced on his body

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. "Yes, Uchihara. The now last remaining Uchihara at that. This is Shoko Yugure," He said, gesturing to his friend with the blindfold on.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you!" I said in excitement.

"I know who you are, Nine Tails," Shoko said.

"How do you-"

"He just knows," Sinon said, cutting me off entirely. They simply walked past me and went along their way.

"Wow, they are something else," I thought aloud as they left.

"Naruto, show some respect, please," said Tsunade.

"I'm just saying, that's all," Naruto said with a chuckle.

. . .

 _ **Sinon's POV**_

I walked out of the Hokage's office with Shoko. We walked around the Hidden Leaf Village. I saw a couple of kids nearby playing together.

"Youth," I heard Shoko say. "One of the many great things about life. The laughter of children is enough to brighten up everyone's day."

"Sometimes you are way too optimistic," I said.

"I wouldn't really call it that."

"Well, then what would you call it then?" I asked.

"We-"

"HEY WAIT UP!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and there was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Can we help you, Naruto?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Shoko.

"Would you two like to spar with Sakura and I?" asked Naruto.

That question caught me off guard. I was expecting him to pester me about my heritage and origins. I nodded.

"Sure, why not? You up for it Shoko?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." said Shoko.

"It's settled then. I know the perfect place!" said Naruto. He immediately ran, probably to tell Sakura. I chuckled.

"I get to fight the Fox. This will be fun," I said.

"No, you're fighting Naruto Uzumaki." Shoko corrected.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Just for that, I won't be holding back when we spar."

"Whatever"

Later that day, Shoko and I reached the stream where Naruto wanted us to spar. He was there with Sakura, with sitting on a rock reading some kind of book.

"Hey, you guys showed up!" said Naruto.

"Of course we did. Why would we pass this up?" I asked.

"I'll let you go first, Sinon." said Shoko. He then sat down nearby.

"Alright, get ready you two!" I said.

"I'll just watch too," said Sakura, and she sat next to Kakashi.

"Fine. I hope you're ready Naruto," I said firmly, my face turning serious.

"I'm always ready. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly about 15 shadow clones appeared beside the real Naruto. I activated my Sharingan and prepared to fight. One of the clones charged at me, and I simply moved out of the way and kicked him, making him disappear in a puff of smoke. The next clone attempted to sneak behind me, but when he tried to attack, I punched him and made him disappear. Suddenly I felt immense pain and fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up and I saw 4 clones, each with a Rasengan in their hands.

"4 Rasengan at once, Naruto?" I asked. "Is that all you got?!"

"It most certainly is not!" said Naruto. He charged at me. I was about to dodge when he jumped up and produced more clones. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

The Rasen Shuriken all hit me at once. I fell to the ground, groaning.

"That's a little better," I said. Naruto chuckled.

"Alright Shoko, it's your turn," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Shoko. He walked forward then glanced at Naruto's direction. "I have never done this before, but I want to witness them in action."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. I was pretty confused too. I bet that Naruto was just as surprised as I was, when Shoko Yūgure grabbed his blindfold and threw it off of his head. It landed on the ground and for the first time ever, I saw Shoko open his eyes.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

Those eyes...they looked a lot like the Sharingan, but I could tell they weren't the Sharingan. They were blood red and when I looked directly at them, I felt a shiver down my spine. Was this why he has been blindfolded? I wanted answers.

"I expect nothing less than your best. Now show me your full power," said Shoko with a smirk. I transformed into my Kurama Link Mode.

"I hope you're ready to lose!" I said.

"I won't lose," he said.

I smirked and proceeded with my attack. He dodged and kicked me. I recovered, but what I saw next was strange. I saw chakra coming out of his hand, and then turning into a sword.

"No way," I said. "How did you do that?"

"One of the benefits of the Demon Eyes. And yet, there are still secrets about it that even I can't find or understand," Shoko said with a chuckle.

"I hope you're ready for this!" I yelled. "LET'S GO KURAMA!" Kurama took form and I proceeded with my attack. "Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken!" I yelled as I did my attack. Shoko was hit by it and he recovered surprisingly well.

"Good move," he said. "Now let me show you another power of the Demon Eyes."

The next thing I know, he is surrounded by darkness. His eyes glowed and he lifted his hand up.

"DEMON STYLE: SHURIKEN OF THE DEVIL!" he yelled as he threw a giant black Shuriken at me. I barely managed to dodge it, but then it exploded and I was blown away. I landed on the rock Kakashi-Sensei was sitting on.

"Having fun?" asked Kakashi without even looking away from the book.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I yelled in excitement as I left Kurama Link Mode. "Just pure awesome!"

"Yeah, not bad," said Sinon.

"You sound jealous," said Shoko

"I have a Sharingan Eye. Why should I be jealous?"

"It doesn't matter," said Shoko. He picked up the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes once again.

"Hey Shoko, do you mind if we take a walk?" I asked.

"Not at all," said Shoko.

"Awesome," I said.

 _ **Shoko's POV**_

As Naruto and I were walking, I could sense Naruto's tension. He wanted to know something.

"So what is it you want to know?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know," said Naruto. "When did the Demon Eyes thing originate?"

I let out a sigh and began my explanation.

"It was about 113 years ago. My great grandfather, Kahn Yūgure, had founded the Village Hidden in Shadows. He ruled this village with a kind and humble heart. 10 years later, he handed control over to his friend, Lao Tzuchi, and went on a journey to gain something powerful."

"And what's that?" asked Naruto.

"The Soul of the Dragon. According to legend, when someone possesses the Soul of the Dragon, they are able to achieve limitless power and even become the Dragon himself. Kahn wanted this power so that whenever there was any danger towards the Village, he would be able to protect it. When he returned to the Village however, what he saw shocked him. He saw the people of the Village in chains, all muttering about bowing down before the Devil. He went to confront Lao about it, then realized that Lao made a deal with a demon, for limitless power and immortality in exchange for the souls of every man, woman, and child in the Village. Kahn managed to defeat Lao, but then he had to confront the demon."

 _Flashback_

 _Kahn looked infuriated at the fiery throne and the pure black scumbag sitting on it._

 _"Demon from the darkest pits of Hell, begone from this village, or be destroyed!"_

 _The Demon just laughed._

 _ **"YOU INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN! I AM THE MIGHTY DEMON GOD! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! I COULD SQUASH YOU WITH ONE EYE OPEN!"**_

 _Kahn smirked at that reply, and took out a kunai._

 _"You can't kill what you can't see," said Kahn._

 _Kahn jumped up at the Demon standing before him, and stabbed the demon in the eye. The Demon let out a yell of pain. Kahn then stabbed the other one, then spoke._

 _"I USE THE POWER OF THE DRAGON TO DISCARD YOUR BODY BACK TO THE HELL FROM WHENCE IT CAME! YOUR EYES SHALL BECOME MY OWN, AND THEY WILL BE CARRIED ON TO EVERY FIRSTBORN DESCENDENT OF THE NEW DRAGON KING, FOR EVERY GENERATION UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"_

 _And with that, the Demon was returned to Hell, and Kahn's eyes became blood red. He transformed into a Dragon and let out a roar that would echo all across the land._

 _End flashback_

"And that's basically the start of the Demon Eyes," I finished with a sigh. Naruto looked both shocked and amazed.

"Wow," he said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," I said. "Come on, let's go catch up with the others."

"Alright!" Naruto said with a nod before running to Hidden Leaf, me following behind.

(FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 2! It was really worth the wait wasn't it? It was right? Right? RIGHT?! Just kidding. Be sure to leave a review and follow and favorite this story. Be sure to share it with friends, family, fellow writers, or whoever you please.)

(NEXT TIME: Sinon and Shoko have their first encounter with a certain Uchiha)


	3. Encountering the Uchiha

_**Sinon's POV**_

It's been a week since Shoko and I first entered the Village. Honestly, it's gotten really boring. I mean super boring! All we've been doing is sparring or training, and not actually going out into the open and doing other things. It kinda sucks.

"Hey Shoko, when are we actually gonna do something?" I asked.

"We have been doing something, sparring and training-"

"I mean something other than that," I said cutting him off. "Look, I like training as much as the next guy but there is a point where it gets boring," I explained.

"Well how about we actually go and help someone?" Shoko asked.

"And who would we be able to help?" I asked.

"How about the two females who are currently getting picked on at a restaurant we just passed by" he said.

"How did-?"

"Enhanced senses."

"Oh, well, okay then, let's go"

Shoko took off and I followed. When we arrived, I saw a pale blond girl and the Hinata girl getting surrounded by a bunch of male ninja. There was something about the looks in their eyes that I didn't like. It sending a chill through me. It didn't feel very good. Shoko seemed to sense how tense I was.

"You feel it too, huh?" He asked.

"Yep. What exactly is it?"

"This sensation is one I remember feeling around my parents on certain nights. I have a feeling that it's what you people call lust."

Dammit.

"So, maybe we-?"

I was interrupted by Shoko Yūgure stepping in between the guys and the girls and punching one in the face. I naturally joined the fun and attacked the others. When the fighting was done, all the guys were running away. I turned to look at Hinata and the blonde woman.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Much better" said the blonde chick. "I'm Ino. And you are?"

"I'm Sinon Uchihara. This is my friend, Shoko Yūgure."

"My friends call me Mōmoku no akuma." Said Shoko.

"The Blind Devil? Why would they call you that?" asked Ino.

Shoko pointed at his blindfold.

"You'd think it would be that obvious" Shoko muttered.

"To the average shinobi, it isn't." said a voice. Ino looked scared at the sound of the voice and muttered something.

"Sasuke"

 _ **Shoko's POV**_

Sasuke? The Uchiha? I had many questions, and very little answers. I could hear him walking towards Sinon and I.

"Sasuke...an Uchiha, correct?" I asked.

"You would be correct. If you know me, then you must know why I'm here?"

"Let me guess, to destroy everyone in the Village?"

"No. Just Naruto. He stands in the way of my revenge"

I could sense Sinon's tension. He was getting ready for a fight.

"An Uchihara, right? The lower class version of the Uchiha. How pathetic" Sasuke let out a laugh and I felt Sinon's fury.

"Why you little piece of-!"

"Enough Sinon!" I yelled.

Sinon supposedly stopped what he was doing. Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Uchiha." I said in a voice that sounded really demonic. I could feel fear around everyone, even Sasuke. "I'm only leaving you off with a warning! You ever think about coming back to destroy Naruto ever again, and I will bathe the Hidden Leaf Village in your Uchiha blood! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal" Sasuke said. "Fine, I'll leave him alone for now. But I'll be back, and I will destroy Naruto and anyone who gets in my way!"

I heard a puff of smoke, so I assumed that Sasuke disappeared. Hinata spoke in a frightened voice.

"D-do you r-really think he'll destroy N-Naruto?" She asked.

"I don't wish to believe so, but it's a possibility. We'll have to prepare for whatever possible scenario there is"

(Meanwhile, in another world)

A blue faced man with long white hair was watching the entire scenario from a giant orb. He began thinking about Sinon and Shoko.

'Could they possibly be the ones?' he thought. 'Will they actually be able to do it?'

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, old friend," said another person. A purple man with cat-like features.

"I'm just thinking about the two children," said the blue man. "I have a feeling they might be the ones they prophesied about."

"Are you sure? Because if you're going with your gut, then maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Oh nonsense," the blue man said with a chuckle. "I'm going with logic and reasoning. All the evidence points itself out"

"Well, if you say so, then I won't stop you. Oh umm, by the way, aren't you supposed to be training with Goku and Vegeta?"

"I'll be on my way shortly, Lord Beerus."

"Alright Whis. You might want to hurry. Vegeta's getting impatient." Beerus said before leaving.

(THAT'S RIGHT GUYS! This is a crossover story! So, what role will the DBZ characters play in this story?! What prophecy is Whis talking about? We'll find out eventually.)

(NEXT TIME: Shoko and Sinon go on a mission with Team 7)


	4. Under Attack

_**Shoko's POV**_

It's been a good 3 months now. 3 months since entering Konoha, sparring with Naruto, and meeting Sasuke. He hasn't made his move yet. He must be preparing himself. I have to prepare myself as well, but not for the same battle. Sinon and I were at this restaurant Naruto likes because of the ramen. I think the name was Ichikaru's? I'm probably wrong, I mean, I'm blindfolded, and I really really really don't want to remove them. I'm worried I might be cast out. Back in my village, I was feared, and it sickened me, deep into my core. I had father, Reikokuna kokoro, to thank for that.

Perhaps I should explain. My father was one of the top shinobi in the Hidden Shadow, the best. A few years before I was born, he met my mother. She didn't have the Demon Eyes, because she was the youngest of 4 children. They got married a year later, and then I was born. I was an only child. So, surprise, I got the eyes! My father disliked me. He even attempted to assassinate me when I was 9. He tried 11 times in 2 weeks. Eventually he gave up. I was 14. My family was celebrating my becoming a genin. The happiness was short lived. I could smell smoke. The Village was burning. I heard screams coming from within the house, and I felt a liquid hit my face. I licked it, and immediately recognized the taste.

Blood.

My village was destroyed. My family murdered. Me, alone. Story of my last year. Sinon and I were at the shop, when I heard footsteps, then Kakashi's voice.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you two," he spoke. I got up and walked over there, Sinon following. We were outside the door when I heard voices. One was Naruto's, without a doubt. And the other...was all to familiar.

"Look, whoever you are, you can't just simply waltz into the Hokage's office and demand to be taken somewhere!" Yelled Naruto.

"Oh, just shut up! I can do whatever I please! Now, I demand to be escorted to the remains of the Hidden Shadow Village, immediately!" Said the familiar voice.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! YOU CAN'T DEMAND SOMETHING FROM THE HOKAGE! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST TAKE YOUR DAMN WHINING ASS AND LEAVE!"

"Naruto, that's enough!" said Tsunade.

"No! I'm not going to let him offend you like that! If I have to fight him I will!" said Naruto. At this point I had enough. I threw a kunai. It whizzed past them. There was silence. Perfect. I shut them up.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Hokage?" I said.

"Yes, I want you both to go on a mission with Team 7. It's an A rank mission. It involves Sasuke."

"We'll do it," said Sinon. Typical

"Very well. Shoko, I wouldn't recommend taking this mission with the blindfold on," said Tsunade.

"Of course, but I will remove it when the time is right."

There was an explosion somewhere in the village. Sasuke was here. In Konoha. Seems like he didn't pay attention to my warning. I smirked

"Well, this might be easier than I thought," I said with a smirk. Naruto had already left via the window. I looked towards the familiar voice.

"You and I will end this in the year's end. Now begone," I said before leaving. Sinon was following me, and soon, we arrived at the site of the explosion. I could tell that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

"Sinon, let's get the villagers somewhere safe," I said.

"Yes" said Sinon. He and I scattered to get the villagers to a safe distance. It was much easier than I anticipated, for every villager was retreating and being escorted by other shinobi. I was walking a little girl over to her mother, safe, when she spoke in a frightened voice.

"Will we have to leave?" She asked. I simply smiled.

"Of course not," I said with a smile. I brought the child to her mother, when I heard Naruto scream. I ran to the scene. I heard the Uchiha laugh.

"Time to destroy you, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. I then heard a grunt, from both Sasuke and another familiar voice. That voice spoke.

"First, you insult me, an Uchihara, then you attack, Konoha, then you hurt Naruto?! It's about time I made you pay!" said Sinon. Sasuke laughed once more.

"What makes you think you can win? You're the last of a low class clan, organized by traitors to the Uchiha clan. I will destroy you!" Sasuke yelled.

"We'll see then, won't we?" said Sinon. I heard yelling from both of them, as they charged at one another.

(Ending the chapter here guys. Sorry. Be sure to review, follow, favorite, and share with friends, family, fellow writers, or whomever you please.)

(NEXT TIME: Battle of the Sharingan! Sinon Uchihara vs Sasuke Uchiha)


	5. Battle of the Sharingan! Sinon vs Sasuke

Sinon stood face to face with Sasuke. Flames seeming to dance from his skin in how infuriated he was.

"Let's do this, Uchihara," Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance.

Sinon wasted no time in charging at Sasuke, fists engulfed in flames as he tried punching Sasuke. Sasuke moved out of the way numerous times before finding an opportunity to strike back. He struck Sinon in the chest, knocking Sinon out of his current rampage.

"Fire Style! Meteor Jutsu!" Sinon yelled as he fired a giant fireball at Sasuke. "Fire Style, fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he fired a fire balled about halve the size of Sinon's. The two forces of fire collided with each other and dispelled one another with a fiery burst. Sinon took this opportunity to charge at Sasuke and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke recovered pretty quickly and chuckled.

"Not bad for an Uchihara. But, let's see how long you can keep up this charade," he said.

"What charade? Explain yourself, Uchiha!" Yelled Sinon.

"Think about it for a second. What in your right mind actually made you think that you were strong enough to defeat me? Not even Naruto could subdue me. What expects you to have such lu-AHHH!" Sasuke was interrupted by a punch to the chest. He rolled on the ground them quickly got up.

"That's what happens when you get cocky, Uchiha," said Sinon. Shoko hurried to the fight and lifted Naruto onto his back.

"Sasuke..." said Naruto.

"Quiet, you're wounded. Lady Tsunade and Sakura will heal you momentarily," said Shoko. Sinon and Sasuke continued their brawl.

Sinon was getting irritated. "Fire style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" Sinon let out a breath as flames shot out of his mouth. Sasuke was hit and crashed into a building. Sasuke looked at his left hand. It was severely burned as was most of his left side. Sasuke growled at Sinon.

"Damn you Uchihara!"

"Hey, you're fault getting in the way. Amaterasu!" said Sinon. Sasuke countered with his own Amaterasu.

"You're pretty good, but you still stand in the way. Trust me, you don't want to do this," said Sasuke.

"Are you done yet? Because I personally really really really want to go back to kicking your Uchiha ass. So...if you don't mind?" asked Sinon before punching Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke let out a groan of pain. Before collapsing on his knees.

"No...I will not let you win. I can't let you!" said Sasuke.

"You're blinded by your anger at the source of your revenge. Your thinking was cloudy. Perhaps if you focused on the fight instead of revenge, then maybe you would actually put up a fight.," said Sinon.

"NO! I'm not giving up! Susano!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly a giant purple swordsman appeared in Sasuke's place. Sinon chuckled.

"2 can play at that game! Blazing T'susano!" Sinon yelled. A giant orange swordsman stood in Sinon's place. Their blades clashed, causing a massive shockwave which nearly blew everyone back. T'susano kicked Susano, who crashed into a building, destroying it. Their swords clashed once more and the brawl continued.

"At this rate, they'll tear the entire village apart!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Do not worry, Lady Tsunade," Shoko calmly said. "Just wait...you'll see..."

The giant swordsman continued their battle for a few hours. Finally, with one swipe, T'susano hit Susano, causing him to disappear, leaving a disoriented Sasuke. Sinon returned to his normal state.

"This will finish you, Uchiha," said Sinon. "You'll pay,"

"I think not. Kirin!" Yelled Sasuke. A giant bolt of lightning hit Sinon. "Begone. With the thunder clap," said Sasuke, who brought his hand down and the lightning hit Sinon hard. Sinon was on his knees, wincing in pain.

"You have just experienced firsthand, what happens when someone underestimates me Uchihara. I'll admit, you put up a good fight, we're both nearly out of Chakra. But in the end, it seems I'm the victor," said Sasuke. He drew his sword and prepared to stab Sinon.

"Die, Uchihara!" Sinon closed his eyes, preparing for the final blow.

It never came.

Sinon opened his eyes to see Shoko Yūgure stopping Sasuke's sword from hitting Sinon. Sasuke looked shocked at blindfolded boy.

"What the-? Who are you-when did you-how?!" Yelled Sasuke. Shoko let out an odd chuckle.

"My name is Shoko Yūgure, of the Yūgure clan, in the Village Hidden in Shadows, known to some as the Mōmoku no Akuma. I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm my friend. Besides, I believe that you have done enough damage to the Village."

"No! I'm not finished yet!" Sasuke kicked Shoko back and then sent a Chidori directly at Shoko. Before Sasuke could carry through the attack, a wall made of pure shadow solidified and shielded Shoko from the attack before disappearing. Shoko punched Sasuke in the burned hip. Sasuke yelled in pain. "Damn you! It seems I'm weakened at the moment. I'll return soon, so prepare yourself Uchihara. And tell Naruto that I said this: Nothing he says is going to change me," he said before disappearing. Shoko walked up to Sinon.

"Are you alright?" asked Shoko.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" asked Sinon.

"What was what?" asked Shoko.

"That black wall you summoned! How did you do that?!"

"I...do not know what you're talking about..." said Shoko. Sinon decided not to ask any more questions and went to regroup with the rest of the village.

Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis observed the entire scenario via the orb on Whis' staff. They both observed with great interest.

"That Simon guy has potential...and good taste...he would make a fine God of Destruction," said Beerus.

"His name is Sinon, Lord Beerus," said Whis. "And I agree, he's pretty strong. But how exactly did Shoko summon the shadow wall?"

"It probably has to do with that one place that blue haired woman is funding..." said Beerus.

"Do you believe that these two might be the ones from the prediction?" asked Whis.

"There was a Super Saiyan God, wasn't there? I have a feeling that the old seer wouldn't lie to us," said Beerus.

"Well...I guess we'll have to wait and see...when the time is right, there training shall begin."

"And how are we going to get them from there to here?" asked Beerus.

"When the time is right, Lord Beerus. Now I must go train Goku and Vegeta," Whis said before leaving. Beerus scratched his head.

"How though? Seriously Whis!" He yelled at the leaving and chuckling Whis. Whis met up with Goku and Vegeta.

"I apologize for the delay, everyone. I was observing some potential warriors," said Whis.

"Whoa! How strong are they?" asked Goku.

"Oh, shut up Kakarot! We don't have time for this! We need to train!" said Vegeta.

"Calm down Vegeta. And to answer your question, Goku, they are rather strong and with enough training, their power could potentially rival Lord Beerus," said Whis.

"I'm so pumped right now! When do we get to meet them?!" asked Goku.

"Soon, Goku. Now, let's begin."

(Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! If I made Sasuke seem week at first, then I am terribly sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and before I forget, Here are Sinon's Jutsus.

Fire: Dragon Breath Jutsu (Flamethrower), Meteor Jutsu (Giant Fireball), Blaze Blue (Ultimate Jutsu that basically is the giant blue flame stream Azula did against Zuko)

Dark: Shadow Blast Jutsu (Imagine the Jinzo blast from Yugioh), Dark Illusion Jutsu (A [Literal] Shadow Clone fights along side him) and Dark Surge (Ultimate Jutsu, Imagine the Exodia Obliterate, Except make the ball black)

Sharingan: Amaterasu, Low grade teleport and Burning Spirit (The Blazing T'susano)

Combo (Fire): Dark burn (Black Fireball jutsu), Shadow whirlwind (Tornado of black fire) and Shadow Blazar (Giant wave of Dark Fire)

Combo (Lightning [If he gets it]): Dark Shocker (Basically a shadow lightning chidori), Electric Storm (summons dark storm clouds that dtrike lightning) and Shock and Toll (slams a darkness power fist into the ground, sending waves of lightning to the opponent)

NEXT TIME: Shadows can't tell lies: Shoko finds out some family secrets from an unexpected source


	6. Shadows don't tell lies

After the battle with Sasuke, Sinon and Shoko immediately began helping repair the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade said that she'd have to report this to the council and knew they would not be happy. Shoko welcomed the idea. He had been looking forward to meeting Konoha's council for awhile now, and he already knew he wasn't going to like them.

After the clean-up, Shoko and Sinon were taking a walk around Konoha.

"Do you ever take off your blindfold when you're not in battle?" asked Sinon.

"Not really. I've Learned to live with being blindfolded for the longest time now, and I really don't plan on changing that really, but I guess I could keep one eye open," Shoko answered. He moved the blindfold around to where it only covered his right eye.

"Now you look like that Kakashi fellow," said Sinon. Shoko chuckled a bit.

"Hey Sinon! Shoko!" Someone yelled. They both turned around to find Naruto running after them.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Shoko.

"Me and the rest of the guys were wondering if you'd like to come with us for lunch."

"Hmmmm..." said Sinon.

"Well, I've been feeling a little bit peckish, so why not? Let's eat!" said Shoko.

"Alright!" said Naruto. He ran and Sinon and Shoko followed. They stopped at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ramen again?" Asked Shoko.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Naruto.

"No reason" said Shoko.

Once the rest of Rookie 9 arrived, they all took their orders and ate.

"Say, the new guys don't know us a lot, so how about we introduce ourselves to them?" asked Choji.

"Sure, why not?" Said Sakura. "Let's start with me. I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes include my teammates and training with Lady Tsunade, my dislikes are the Akatsuki, obviously. My hobbies include training with Lady Tsunade and practicing Medical Jutsu. My dream for the future is to have Sasuke return to us."

Shoko nodded at what he heard, then Sakura spoke again.

"Shikamaru, you go," she said.

"Too much of a drag," said the boy with the ponytail. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"I'll go!" said Ino. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. My likes include my teammates and flowers. I don't have many dislikes. My hobbies include working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. My dream for the future is to just keep the family business going."

"You work at a flower shop?" asked Shoko.

"Yeah."

"Ah, I thought so. You smell like roses," said Shoko. Ino tried her best to hide a blush. After everyone else said their introductions, it was now Sinon's turn.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes you do," said Shoko.

"Fine. My name is Sinon Uchihara. I like training, mastering the Sharingan, and I guess this guy next to me," Sinon said gesturing towards Shoko.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir."

"My dislikes are the Akatsuki and that damn Uchiha brat. I'm not saying my hobbies. My dream for the future is to restore the Uchihara clan to its former glory," Sinon said. "You're turn Shoko."

Shoko sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his visible red eye began glowing, and everyone found themselves, not at Ichiraku, but at a small, peaceful village, where people were doing there business and a young blindfolded boy was making his way around.

"My name is Shoko Yūgure. My likes are my village, my friend, and my mother." The scene changed. The very Same peaceful village was now set ablaze and bodies were all over the ground. "My dislikes are the people involved in the destruction of my home. My hobbies include training, observing, and watching the sunrise. And I wouldn't call this a dream, because I will make it a reality. My goal is to restore my village, and kill the man responsible for the destruction of my village, and the murder of my mother."

Everyone seemed pretty shocked by what they just heard. It reminded Naruto and Sakura of Sasuke's goal to kill Itachi Uchiha. Just as they were about to speak, an ANBU stood in front of the group.

"Sinon Uchihara, Shoko Yūgure, the Konoha council has requested your presence," with that, the ANBU left. Sinon groaned in annoyance and frustration. Shoko just laughed.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this moment. I've been wanting to see who the council members were. Come on Sinon. Let's go," said Shoko

"Do I have to?" asked Sinon.

"If I have to endure this hell, then so do you. Now come on," said Shoko. Sinon followed him. Shoko sounded unsettling, and his killer intent could be felt by everyone in a 173 mile radius.

Once they arrived at the meeting, the atmosphere seemed to stiffen. The civilian council was looking at Sinon in great interest, the elders looked at the both of them, with supposedly emotionless expressions, Sinon looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Shoko, however, was staring. Staring directly at a man with bandages around his arm and eye. Danzo Shimura.

"Now, then, since the two of you are here, we may now proceed," said Homura. "I assume that you want to know why we called you here?"

"Yes," said Sinon.

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. You want us to become soldiers for your precious village?" asked Shoko. There was silence. "I thought so. Is that all you people think about? You see someone has a special power and you try to turn them into a mindless killing machine?"

"What we do is for the sake of the village," said Danzo. "That's not something a child like you would understand."

Shoko clenched his fists. 'I haven't been in this room for 5 minutes and I already hate this pathetic excuse of a council.' He thought.

"Apologies for my friend here," said Sinon.

"Keep your pet on a leash, Uchihara," said Danzo.

"He's not my pet! He's my friend and I don't tole-"

"Don't Sinon. He's not worth it," said Shoko.

"But the to-"

"Not yet!" Shoko muttered angrily. Sinon sighed and nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, why won't you take our offer?" asked Homura.

"Well, one thing, you're defense is for shit. I don't even think people are trying anymore. Besides, I'm already a shinobi for my village," said Shoko.

"Your village is destroyed, and everyone in it has been wiped out. What makes you think that a brat like you has any chance of rebuilding it again?" asked Danzo. Shoko glared at the man, and his red eyes started to glow. Sinon then cleared his throat.

"With all due respect, we'd like more time in thinking of our decision. We'll let you know as soon as we've made a decision."

"Very well," said Homura. "This meeting is adjourned."

Shoko finally turned to leave, when as soon as he left, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, pardon me," said Shoko. He turned to find none other then Shizune, who herself was getting up, blushing a tiny bit.

"Um, it's alright. Um, Lady Tsunade wants to see the both of you," said Shizune. She then turned to leave, her blush growing darker.

"Well, it seems you have an admirer, Shoko," Sinon said. "You plan on asking her out at all?" He asked, nudging Shoko's shoulder.

"Sinon, I'm merely a teenager and a shinobi. I'm afraid personal romantic relationships are kind of brushed off to the side, for me," said Shoko. "And what about you?"

"I don't have time for that," said Sinon.

"We don't have the time, yet people manage to find the time. It's ridiculous," said Shoko.

When they finally arrived at the Hokage's office, they saw Team Kakashi, along with Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai, standing in the middle of the office.

"Good, you made it," said Tsunade. "I have a mission for these guys and I'd like you two to help out."

"What is it?" asked Sinon.

"I want you two to help them go to the Hidden Shadow Village and see if you can help them salvage anything that we can use. I don't care if it's something small, as long as it's salvageable."

Shoko looked down for a minute, before nodding in understanding.

"Very well, we'll be at the Village Gates whenever you're ready," said Shoko. They both turned to leave. When they arrived at the gates, Sinon looked at Shoko with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Sinon.

"I just never thought I'd be able to return to that place. I never did properly say goodbye to mother. I was too scared and struck with grief," Shoko answered.

"I understand. If I were to return to my village, I don't think I'd be able to handle it without breaking down and crying," said Sinon.

"Speaking of which, you never did tell me what your village was," said Shoko. Sinon was about to answer when Naruto arrived.

"Hey guys! What were you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing major," Shoko answered. Finally the rest of them arrived. "Now, shall we be off then?"

When they finally arrived at the Hidden Shadow Village, Shoko began looking around.

"Alright, let's move out," said Sinon. Shoko began walking to the ruins of his home. He began looking for salvageable tools when he noticed something on the ground. It was a picture of his mother, Kyanu. The frame was broken, but the picture itself was still intact. Shoko put it in his pocket, before hearing an odd voice.

"Shoko..." said the voice. Shoko looked around, kunai in hand, determined to find out who said that.

"Who's there?" asked Shoko. There was black smoke around him, then the shadows started to move. They moved towards each other and began to form a person. When the form was completed, the Shadow person stretched.

"Man, I haven't moved in a long time. It's been getting so boring."

"Umm, who are you?" asked Shoko.

"I am Korenazo. I have been looking after the village since you left," he said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense...sort of," said Shoko.

"Shoko, do you know about your family's ancestry?"

"I know my ancestors up to Kahn Yūgure, but that's pretty much it," said Shoko.

"Well, your ancestry stretches far beyond that, my boy," said Korenazo. "You see, Kahn had a brother, who was a Prince of a kingdom. Kahn left the kingdom to pursue his goals. The kingdom that they ruled is now in ruins. However, before they were destroyed, the King made a proposal to another king, who ruled the Shadow Kingdom. He was dying. He made a promise and stated, 'When you finally make your journey to the next life, the greatest Yūgure descendent shall rise for your throne and restore the kingdom to glory.' You're that person, Shoko. The last of the Yūgure, and our new king."

At that moment, multiple shadows appeared and bowed to Shoko, as did Korenazo. Shoko was surprised and shocked. Then Korenazo, smiled.

"You all can come out now. Your new Kuraikage is here," he said. Shoko looked around and actually saw people. There were about 100 people, and 35 of them were shinobi. They all bowed a little.

"Thank you, Korenazo. You're a great person," said Shoko.

"My pleasure. Now, take this," he said. Korenazo took out a black cloak and handed it to Shoko, who gladly put it on. "Alright, now go with your Konoha partners. We'll begin making repairs to the Village."

Shoko nodded and returned to them, who were already about to leave. Sinon looked at Shoko.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"My Kage cloak," Shoko answered.

"Wait, you're a Kage?!" Yelled Sakura.

"Yep. I found survivors, thank goodness. They will repair the village while we head back. So, what are we waiting for?" asked Shoko.

Everyone left for Hokage Tower. When they arrived, Tsunade looked at Shoko and smiled a little.

"Kuraikage, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, that's right," said Shoko.

"Well then, good to have you on our side, Lord Kuraikage."

"The same with you, Lady Hokage," Shoko said as he left the tower and Neji began giving the mission report.

(YUS, I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! So, how'd you like it? You did like it right? Leave a review to let me know. Farewell.)


End file.
